mutantanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10 - Ben Tennyson and the Mutant Animals! Part One Transcript
(Music theme of Mutant Animals begins playing) Mutant Frog: One thousand years ago, We were very small and very cute inside a pet store at Washington D.C. Until a young man named Dr. Animo is a creator of all animals in the morning and at night. (Tempo music plays) Evil Monsters are attacking the city and we're the only ones who can stop them. Mutants by day, Mutants by night, even police can't stop them by this moment. ..... Now, Dr. Animo made us big, huge and strong Mutants. The Machine is broken. And We Live Again! (We see a Mutant Frog Hops inside a store, A Mutant Hamster growling and looking around the city to find a crime, A Mutant Cockatiel flying in the sky, Mutant Mammoth stomping everywhere in the museum, Mutant Tyrannosaurus eating plants and tree leaves, Mutant Seagull also flying in the sky, Mutant Bat sleeping inside a cave. Mutant Squid living under the sea in the ocean and Mutant Lepidopterrans running by speed and agility) We are the diffenders of the universe! We have been created by Dr. Animo! We are protectors of the humans! We are Mutant Animals!!! (Thunder claps from the dark clouds) Title: "Mutant Animals" "Created by Man Of Action" (The episode begins in the Rust Bucket where we see the Tennyson Family; Ben, Gwen and Max are taking an another summer vacation in Washington B.C.) Ben and Gwen Tennyson are an 11 year old kids and Max Tennyson is a 60-61 man from the show Ben 10 Omniverse Ben: But Grandpa, why are we going back to Washington D.C. for our summer vacation? Gwen: Yeah, we were thinking we were having a real summer vacation traveling around the world like we use to do all the time. Max: Now kids, we're only here to see a lady named Doris after we heard an explosion of the defeat of Vilgax. Ben: Aw, man. Gwen: No fair. Max: It's only a long stay so let us try to be a family. Okay? Ben: Sure. Gwen: Whatever. (Then Doris saw the Tennyson family inside the Rust Bucket as they finally arrived while near the window inside the pet shop) Doris: Guest! Wow! I must welcome them. (She does so as the Tennysons got out of the Rust Bucket and goes inside the Washington B.C. pet shop) Ben: Whoa. A pet shop. Awesome. Gwen: Smells like... Amphibians. Doris: (Came toward the Tennysons) Max! It's been so long since I first saw you. Welcome. Max: Doris, Hi. Likewise. Doris: And you must be Benjamin and Gwendolyn Tennyson. Ben and Gwen: (Smiles) Max: Might I ask... to show me one of your teammates you've just made? Doris: Sure thing, Max. Oh fellas! Look who's here. (The nine Mutant Animals appeared as they come right toward them. Mutant Frog croaked as Ben and Gwen gasps and saw the Mutant Animals) Ben and Gwen: (To Mutant Animals) What are you all doing here? (To Max) What are they doing here? Doris: Relax. These Mutant Animals are with me. They won't hurt you. Dr. Animo left me in charge since he fell into the sewers and can't find his way back up the surface. Max: No need to worry about that. See, kids? We'll be spending the rest of the summer vacation with Doris now that Dr. Animo's gone. Gwen: Something tells me it's not going to work out fine with these kind of mutated creatures. Ben: Man. No one ever cuts us any slack. (Then we fade to where Vilgax is hiding all the way up to the galaxy in his spaceship) Vilgax: Tennyson! He's here! And he's got the omnitrix! I must have it! No wonder where they go, Those Mutant Animals we'll never stop me and my evil plans. Not this time! I need subjects! Bring in Diagon, Lucubra, Conduit Edwards, Esoterica, Bioids and the Drones. (The subject brings in his loyal subjects) Diagon: You called, Vilgax? Lucubra: What are your orders, Master Vilgax? Vilgax: The Tennysons are here! I want you to find them and bring me the omnitrix. I have the world to conquer with all 10 aliens inside that watch. And watch out for those pesky Mutant Animals. Conduit Edwards: Yes, Master Vilgax! Esoterica: We will do as you were told. Bioids: We will not fail you. Vilgax: Excellent! You know what to do now. Do not comeback without the omnitrix! (Vilgax's minions headed out by going out of his spaceship and out of the galaxy by heading down to earth and there they are in the place of Washington B.C. Back inside, Ben and Gwen feel really bored in the control room) Mutant Frog: (Eats his pizza) Mutant Hamster: (Eats his pizza) Mutant Cockatiel: (Eats her pizza) Mutant Mammoth: (Eats his pizza) Mutant Tyrannosaurus: (Eats his pizza) Mutant Hornet: (Eats his pizza) Mutant Seagull: (Eats his pizza) Mutant Bat: (Eats his pizza) Mutant Pirate Dog: (Eats his pizza) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts